


终生囚禁

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Thor, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 或许仅仅去爱是不能解决问题的，或者说这才是问题本身。





	终生囚禁

**Author's Note:**

> *人类基x人鱼锤的限制级童话故事，有那么一点的囚禁和搞小妈

洛基正在计划一场谋杀。谋杀，他对这个可是驾轻就熟。这个词背后藏着一整个逻辑链条。迷恋，憎恨，手段，不杀掉某个人就拿不到自己想要的东西，不毁掉某个存在就不能夺回自己的灵魂。

 

洛基从小就知道，城堡的地下藏着一个秘密，这秘密和那阴沉的老国王每天晚上去了哪里有关。

某一天的深夜，年轻的王子躲过守卫，跟着老国王绕过林立的监视塔，打开一道道厚重的石门机关。这是能想象的，秘密总会被揭开，今天或明天，某个白昼或某个黑夜，这必然是要发生的，或早或晚，他必然会像个拯救公主的勇士，最终找到那底层的囚犯。

洛基凑近了，发现竟有低沉沙哑的、让人脸红耳热的喘息声隐隐从门的那边传过来。现在秘密染上了情色的气息。或许住在这里的是未来的王后。洛基从不知道自己的母亲是谁，他现在有种奇妙的预感，明白自己或许永远也不会知道了。

他小心拉开一道细细的门缝，向内窥视，下一秒便为看到的景象呆在原地。

他完全猜错了，老国王私会的不是什么秘密情人，或者说，那根本不是人——那怪物上半身是个战士，拥有耀眼的金发，强壮的身躯，线条优美的肌肉轮廓，但从小腹开始，有鳞片向下蔓延，拖出一条闪光的鱼尾。

这是条人鱼。

年轻的王子想到了无忧无虑的童年，想到海中人鱼的神话故事。荒诞不经的传言里，那些住在海底的神明可以招来风暴击沉渔船，哭泣的时候眼泪甚至可以变成珍珠，冒犯他们之人必得大海的诅咒。

洛基突然明白了为什么老国王早在子嗣出生前就修起高高的防波堤。

他应该转身离开。但他像是被什么拽紧了灵魂，甚至一挪开视线就会觉得心里闷得难受。于是年轻的王子就这么紧紧盯着这被锁在王宫地底的人鱼，看到自己名义上的父亲握着一根粗长可怖的人造性器，捅进人鱼差不多位于腿缝位置那狭小湿润的生殖裂。

真厉害呢，全都进去了哦。他听到老国王说，你果然生来就是要做婊子的，不要再做什么海里的神了。我要你呆在这儿，只爱我一人，或者恨我也可以的。

人鱼并未回答，只是因快感低声喘息着，沉重项圈上挂的铁链哗哗作响，连尾鳍都舒爽到颤抖，随着撞击的频率蜷起一点又舒展开，眼泪早已流了满脸。他的尾巴不像洛基想象中那样灵活，仔细看会发现有两枚闪光的钢钉钉在他腰侧髋骨的位置，剥夺了人鱼摆尾的能力。现在，最起码传言之一可以被证伪了，针尖上没有天使，人鱼的眼泪也不会变成珍珠。

老国王俯下身亲昵地去吻人鱼的鼻尖，呼唤人鱼的名字索尔。这老糊涂无用的阴茎疲软地垂着，只能徒劳地磨蹭对方紧绷的小腹。洛基突然意识到，在人鱼身边，人的丑陋、枯竭、衰老是身不由己的。

那天晚上，年轻的王子梦到星群在夜空中燃烧，梦到那双蓝眼睛。

 

人鱼还没有成为老国王的王后，王国就换了主人，秘密的持有者也父死子继。他去见自己的囚犯，拔出在人鱼体内嵌了不知道多少年的长钉，就像为盛大的谋杀开瓶一支新酒。索尔看着年轻的国王，那双蓝眼睛就好像已经知晓了一切，宽恕般吻他的额头，闪光的鱼尾扫过洛基的腿弯。

洛基还记得那些如愿以偿的日子，生命似乎是一场永不结束的盛宴，漆黑的夜晚，点燃的蜡烛拥有玫瑰色的光晕。老国王余下的一切衰退凋零的东西都被人类崭新的生命扫净，他们默契得像是再见的情人，只要一个对视，一个指尖相触，脊柱就过了电般颤抖，毫不抵抗地被卷入这风暴里，做着那极致的乐事，嘴唇都被吮得酸麻，灵魂快乐到像是都要冲到云层上面，升入金色的光辉里。

洛基快乐得发了狂，又嫉妒得像要发疯，为什么你不早点就爱上我呢？你为什么要听那个老家伙的话，那么多年都呆在这儿不走？

我们有个约定。索尔说，我要遵守我的诺言。

或许我们也该有个约定……只要你还爱我，你就不能离开我。

索尔笑起来，看着洛基就像看着争夺大人注意力的孩子，然后干脆地应允。

洛基对上他明澈的冰蓝色眼睛，抿抿嘴巴，又咽下了没说出口的话，只是干巴巴地说你回答得真是诚恳，甚至根本不带思考。

你不该和我定下那个约定的。后来洛基提起这个总是卑劣地庆幸着，口头上却说，你的所有选择都在把自己变得更悲惨，你生来自由，大可以离开的。

当时索尔看着面前的人，只是平静地说道：那你为什么要哭呢？

洛基睁大眼睛试图让眼泪缩回去，诅咒这该死的人鱼生下来就是克他的，真不知道谁才是别国眼里嘴毒心狠的银舌头，说着说着却哽咽起来：你要只爱我一人。

索尔并未应允，只是附身去吻他。在人鱼的眼珠里，洛基看到了自己的倒影，年轻的国王已经不那么年轻了，虽还不算老，但只要再过二十年，也就到了老国王死掉时候的年龄。洛基不可抑制地恐惧起来。他曾经以为只要还相爱，或者说只要不再去爱，他是可以杀掉他的，是可以重归正常的，是可以从风暴中全身而退的……现在他突然明白，或许仅仅去爱是不能解决问题的……或者说这才是问题本身。

 

不管是人还是人鱼，都必须要付出代价才能得到爱。再后来，他这样说着，把长钉钉进索尔的身体，而人鱼怜悯地吻他沾满鲜血的手。洛基看着他，就像之前无数次那样，从人鱼的眼中看到自己。他突然发现自己和老国王竟然如此相像。

他像是被吻烫伤了似的夺路而逃，掼上牢门后被抽了骨头般瘫软在地上，后背抵着冷硬的铁门，看着自己手上的血……很快他也会双眉扭曲、眼皮松垮、双颊松懈，面容游离地挂在骨骼上。或许他以后会去寻求长生的巫术，或许他会用邪恶的魔法造一个生而没有母亲的孩子，那个孩子会继续背负他的罪，把天上的金色魂灵囚禁在地上。

他最终屈服了，筋疲力尽，无可奈何无计可施地承认自己必然的失败。他只是人，只作为人而存在，无法摆脱，这是窒息，是不可容忍。他想，或许他是可以去爱命运的——有那么一瞬间，洛基几乎快要转身打开门，恳求索尔快结束这一切吧，最好招来那神话中的风暴，让海水冲垮防波堤，从每一扇窗户涌进这山巅的小国，让海面和王宫的尖顶平齐才好。

这永生永世的囚犯强迫自己抬起头，眼泪却还是啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。透过泪水，他看到铁窗外模糊的月光和星辰。它们的微光就像索尔不朽的生命一样永恒，一如多年前他的灵魂被引燃的那天。


End file.
